KrisYeol's Funny Story
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: Apa yang terjadi kalau jiwa Kris yang cool ketuker sama jiwa Chanyeol yang rempong? Chanyeol jadi cool? Kris jadi rempong? Gimana jadinya? Kayak gimana tanggapan member EXO yang laen? Gimana rasanya ketuker jiwa sama yang badannya sama-sama tinggi? KrisYeol
1. Chapter 1

**Cast: EXO**

**Pair: KrisYeol (Kris x Chanyeol)**

**Length: 1 of 3**

**Type: Boy x Boy**

**Genre: Full Comedy**

**Summary: Apa yang terjadi kalau jiwa Kris yang cool ketuker sama jiwa Chanyeol yang rempong? Chanyeol jadi cool? Kris jadi rempong? Gimana jadinya? Kayak gimana tanggapan member EXO yang laen? Gimana rasanya ketuker jiwa sama yang badannya sama-sama tinggi? *plakkk! Ga seru ah == **

**Note: Alur ff komedi ancur ini terinspirasi dari ff saya sebelumnya, pairingnya MinKyu + ChangMinho (Changmin x Kyuhyun, Changmin x Minho) yang berjudul 'Yang Terjadi Pada Kyuhyun dan Minho Adalah Hasil Perbuatan Changmin?!' *buset dah itu judul apa skripsi? Panjang amat ==a**

**WARNIIING! Dari part 1 ampe tamat ntar latarnya Cuma satu. APARTMENT EXO. Dan pronoun-nya gak konsisten alias campur antara aku-kamu dan gua-lu.**

**Ok let's check this easy ff out!**

…

EXO Residence (Dorm) 11.00 a.m.

Semua member EXO berkumpul di home theater untuk mengadakan rapat. Semua, kecuali Chanyeol.

"Mana anak itu? Dari tadi belum nongol-nongol. Bentar lagi manajer-manajer kita datang nih!" omel Kris yang memang kerjaannya ngedumel meskipun Cuma ada sedikit kesalahan. Ya, dia itu adalah sosok leader yang perfeksionis. Sebenarnya dia itu cool dan jarang ngomong. Tapi kalau udah marah… sudahlah jangan tanya.

Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya Cuma mengendikkan bahu.

"Dia tuh tidur apa mati sih? Baekhyun, kamu yang sekamar sama dia pasti tahu kan kenapa dia bisa tidur sampai segitunya?" Tanya Kris pada Baekhyun yang duduk berjauhan dengannya.

"Biasa… semalem abis point blank di game online ampe jam 5 subuh" jawab Baekhyun dengan ringannya.

"WHUUUT?! UNTIL THE DAWN HAS COME?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" bentaknya dengan mata melotot ke arah Baekhyun. Tapi suaranya yang membahana di ruangan kedap suara itu berhasil membuat semua member deg-degan. Apalagi telingan kiri Sehun yang jadi korban sesungguhnya di sini. Sampai matanya juling begitu. Bayangin aja, Kris itu kalau ngerap aja suara ama gayanya udah kayak orang marah-marah. Apalagi kalau marah beneran kayak tadi? ._.

"Orang laen ampe jam 5 subuh latihan, dia ampe jam 5 subuh game online? Aaa dasar member kurang ajar. Disembur api, baru tahu rasa dia X( " lanjutnya penuh emosi.

"Tapi Hyung, Chanyeol Hyung juga kan punya api. Ntar disembur balik, baru tahu rasa lu" jawab Sehun polos.

"Oh iya ya" gumam Kris mendadak kayak orang bego.

"Harusnya Hyung hadapin semuanya dengan kepala dingin dan sabar. Namanya juga anak-anak. Masih labil" ujar Suho kalem.

"Kamu sih! Terlalu lembek sama member. Lengah kan jadinya dia?! Lihat nih member EXO-M hasil didikanku. Mereka kalem semua karena takut sama aku" bentak Kris pada Suho.

"Hah? Apa? EXO-M? Berarti aku juga dong?" Tanya Lay clingak-clinguk. Sambil nunjuk dirinya. Luhan yang duduk di sebelahnya megang pundak Lay sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Ya iyalah Lay sayangku~" ujarnya.

"Kenapa Lay Hyung nanya kayak gitu? Masa iya dirimu lupa kalau dirimu tuh member EXO-M?" Tanya Sehun.

"Maklum ajalah aegi~ Lay Hyung kan hasil didikan Kris Hyung yang kejam itu. Saking kalemnya member EXO-M sampai-sampai dia lupa kalau dia tuh member EXO-M" ujar D.O sarkatis. Dia juga gampang ngambek tapi nggak diungkapkan langsung kayak Kris. paling nyindir semacam barusan.

Kris terus bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Mau ke mana Hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Bangunin tuh anak kebo" jawab Kris cool mendadak. Kembali ke kepribadiannya yang asli *emang sejak kapan dia kepribadian ganda? ._.

…

Kris memasuki kamar BaekYeol. Dia Cuma geleng-geleng kepala lihat tingkah rapper EXO-K itu. Dia memang suka protes tentang Chanyeol ke member lain. Tapi nggak tahu kenapa kalau udah berhadapan langsung sama orangnya, bawaan dia tuh pengen jadi cool terus dan gak bisa ngambek.

Badan Chanyeol sama sekali nggak kelihatan. Badannya sepenuhnya tertutupi selimut tebal dan terlihatlah sebuah gundukan tinggi di balik selimut bergambar kuda itu. Kris menarik selimut itu dengan kasar dan melemparkannya ke sembarang arah. Dan langsung sweatdrop kayak gini -_-|| seketika setelah ngelihat posisi Chanyeol yang nungging dan mukanya tenggelam di bantal. Pantesan aja gundukannya tinggi banget. Orang dia nungging gitu. Penampilan tidurnya biasa aja sih. Cuma t-shirt polos sama boxer polkadot. Yang gak banget itu kaos kakinya itu lho gambar chibi Jonghyun SHINee yang tetep keliahatan menyeramkan meskipun udah susah-susah dibikin chibinya. Makin sweatdroplah Kris.

Ia mulai mengguncang-guncangkan badan dongsaeng anehnya itu.

"Hey. Bangun. Udah siang tahu" ujarnya yang tetap pengen dikira cool sama Chanyeol. Yang dibangunin ngebuka matanya yang belekan pelan-pelan. Dia bersihin beleknya terus dilapin ke bajunya Kris. Kris langsung terlonjak kaget dan spontan loncat ke belakang.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" ia menyapukan kemejanya dengan tangannya. Chanyeol malah nutup mata lagi.

"Hey! Bangun!" ujar Kris. Beberapa detik mereka hening. Sampai Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan menggaruk-garuk pantatnya dengan nikmat di dalam boxernya. Kris langsung menatapnya horror.

"Park Chanyeol, dari tadi kamu tidur, belum mandi, belum makan, dan sekarang kita mau rapat dan udah mau jam makan siang, kamu belum bangun juga? Padahal Tao yang kebluk aja udah stand by. Kai yang susah mandi itu udah mandi. Sehun yang susah makan juga udah makan" ujar Kris panjang kali lebar sama dengan luas persegi. Chanyeol masih menutup matanya tapi mulutnya terbuka hendak bilang sesuatu.

"Nih ambil tangan aku. Aku mau pergi. Kamu juga mau jemput dia kan? katanya dia mau ngambil celana kamu. Hehehe…" racau Chanyeol ngelantur. Kris membulatkan matanya lebar-lebar. What?! Jadi daritadi dia ngomong panjang lebar sama orang yang masih ada di alam mimpinya? Terus dijawab ngigau pula? Parah == membuat badan Kris merah matang dan ngeluarin asap dari kepalanya karena nahan marah. Sekarang Chanyeol benar-benar ngebuka matanya lebar-lebar terus kaget lihat Kris yang udah nggak karuan mukanya. Dia langsung duduk.

"Hyung? Hyung kenapa? Apa tadi Hyung bilang sesuatu? Tadi rasanya ada yang ngomong ya?" ia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Iya Park Chanyeol yang polos dan periang~ aku bilang, Tao yang kebluk aja udah bangun dari tadi masa kamu masih tidur hm?" ujarnya sarkatis dengan mata yang melotot karena menahan amarah. Seketika Chanyeol memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Tao lagi Tao lagi. Apa-apa Tao. Apa-apa Tao. Bisa nggak sih Hyung puji aku sekali-kali? Aku juga kan butuh semangat dari seorang leader" mendengar kalimat itu, Kris bukannya meledak malah mencerna apa yang barusan Chanyeol bilang. Chanyeol langsung bangkit dan berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju kamar mandi. Kris jadi ngerasa bersalah.

BLAMMM!

Chanyeol yang ngambek terus membanting pintu kamar mandi di sebelah kamarnya.

"Aish! Nih anak kenapa sih? Udah salah, ngambek lagi?! Nggak tahu apa siapa yang harusnya marah?" Kris ngedumel lagi di belakang Chanyeol. Tapi akhirnya dia bangkit terus jalan menuju kamar mandi. Niatnya sih mau minta maaf dengan gaya coolnya.

"Chanyeol" panggilnya di depan pintu kamar mandi dengan nada yang sangat datar. Tapi yang di dalam malah diam. Mungkin karena dia lagi sikat gigi. Ya. Udah selesai sih sikat giginya. Sekarang dia mau buka baju.

"Tadi aku bilang gitu justru buat memotivasi kamu biar gak kalah sama Tao. Masa kamu kalah sama maknae?" lanjutnya masih dengan nada yang dingin. Chanyeol juga masih diam. Mau buka baju juga jadi males. Akhirnya Kris buka pintunya.

"Hyung! Aku mau mandi! Keluar sana!" usir Chanyeol yang kaget. Salah sendiri kenapa pintunya nggak dikunci.

"Ya udah kamu mandi ya mandi aja nggak usah ngambek gitu dong!" ujar Kris.

"Idih, yang ngambek siapa? Aku apa Hyung? Orang aku ngomongnya biasa aja kok Hyung pake toa?"

"Nih anak bener-bener ya…" Kris berlari ke arah Chanyeol.

"Hyung mau ngapain?!"

Tiba-tiba Kris menginjak sabun cair yang berlinang *?* di lantai dan otomatis dia terpeleset.

"aaaAAAaaa…!" teriaknya dan Chanyeol berbarengan terus badan Kris tumbang ke arah Chanyeol. Membuat badan Chanyeol terdorong dan…

DUAKKK

Kepalanya tepatnya jidatnya membentur pinggir wastafel setelah itu barulah…

BRUKKK

Ia tergeletak di lantai dalam keadaan tak sadar.

DUAKKK

Kris menyusul dengan bagian belakang kepalanya yang terbentur keras ke lantai. Akhirnya dia juga gak sadar diri, eh, tak sadarkan diri maksudnya.

…

Perlahan Chanyeol membuka matanya. Masih pusing. Rasanya sakiiit banget. Tapi anehnya yang sakit tuh bagian belakang kepalanya. Padahal yang kebentur tadi kan jidatnya.

Pemandangan yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah semua member EXO-M.

"Hey EXO-K! Kris Hyung udah sadar!" teriak Xiumin ke arah member EXO-K yang lagi ngerubungin raga Chanyeol yang belum bangun. Member EXO-K langsung menghampiri Chanyeol yang dikira Kris.

"Hah? Kalian bilang apa? Aku Chanyeol, bukan Kris Hyung! Aish… yang jatuh siapa sih? Kok yang amnesia kalian?" ujar Chanyeol setelah bangkit dan mengusap-usap bagian belakang kepalanya. Tapi dia juga ngerasa aneh dengan suaranya yang berubah jadi suara jelek *plak* yang begitu familiar.

"Hah? Ngomong apa kau Duizzhang? Jangan bercanda. Dirimu amnesia eoh?" Tanya Chen. Chanyeol melihat dirinya dan semua member ada di dalam kamarnya dan Baekhyun. Tepatnya, ia di atas ranjang Baekhyun. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan raga aslinya terbaring gak sadar di atas ranjangnya sendiri. Ia keheranan melihat itu. Ia langsung melihat tangannya. Penuh dengan gelang dan cincin yang terbuat dari titanium. Meraba tubuhnya dan wajahnya. Kenapa bibirnya jadi lebih kecil? Ia membelalakkan mata dan langsung berlari ke arah cermin. Dan…

VOILAAA!

"HUAAAAAA…!" teriaknya. Membuat semua member kaget dan Kris terbangun karena teriakan itu.

"Dia kenapa sih? Tingkahnya kok jadi aneh!" ujar Tao yang paling peka akan sikap Kris.

"Tahu tuh! Emangnya ada apa di mukanya? Jerawat? Komedo? Tanda-tanda penuaan? Bukannya muka Kris Hyung bersih mulus ya kayak cewek? Ah… aku pikir malah cewek aja kalah" Tanya Kai asal ngomong. Padahal emang bener sih. Mukanya Kris aja udah mirip Nia Ramadhani begitu *plakkk

"Hey! Akhirnya Chanyeol juga bangun!" teriak Baekhyun. Semuanya ngehampirin Kris. Kris juga ngerasa aneh kenapa sekarang yang sakit tuh jidatnya, bukan bagian belakang kepalanya? Dia yang belum sepenuhnya sadar langsung ditarik paksa Chanyeol terus dibawa ke luar.

"Hey!" teriak Kris. Dia kaget juga dirinya ditarik sama badan milik dia. Terus sekarang dia lagi ada di badan siapa dong? Semua member hanya bengong ngelihatnya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya semuanya!" teriak Chanyeol. Dia terus aja narik tangan Kris sampai ke kamar mandi. Udah gitu dia kunci pintu kamar mandinya.

"Kamu Chanyeol?" Tanya Kris. Dia ngerasa aneh –lagi- nanya ke orang lain yang lagi pakai badannya.

"Iya Hyung!"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Lihat ini!" Chanyeol membuat tubuh mereka yang bersebelahan, berhadapan dengan cermin.

"Jiwa kita ketuker, Hyung!" ujar Chanyeol kencang. Kris melotot karena kaget.

"Hah?! Kok bisa?!" tanyanya. Dia memastikan lagi dengan menggerakkan tangannya. Yang bergerak malah tangan Chanyeol. Bener-bener deh. Jiwa Kris ada di badan Chanyeol. Jiwa Chanyeol ada di badan Kris.

"Aku nggak tahu kenapa jadinya bisa kayak gini tapi kita harus segera lakuin sesuatu biar bisa kembali lagi" ujar Chanyeol.

"Kamu bener. Tapi buat sementara jangan ada yang tahu. Aku pura-pura jadi kamu, kamu pura-pura jadi aku. Okay?"

"Okay Hyung tapi sekarang mendingan Hyung mandi dulu deh. Tahu lah kenapa"

Kris menyesap aroma tubuh tepatnya ketek Chanyeol yang sekarang sedang merangkap jadi keteknya dan…

"Hoekkk! Badan kamu udah bau kuda begini! Mandi dua kali dah gua" ujar Kris.

"Idiiih sembarangan ngatain badanku bau kuda! Biarin! Daripada badan Hyung kalau belom mandi, bau NAGA!" Chanyeol meletin lidahnya. Bikin Kris geram.

"Sialan lu!" Kris udah pasang pose mau mukul kepala Chanyeol. Tapi gak jadi karena dia takut ntar kepala asli WU FAN yang benjol.

"Yeayyy aku gak usah mandi lagi! Gak usah mandi lagi! Hahaha… yeyeye… lalala… yeyeye… lalalala…" Chanyeol bertepuk tangan sendiri kayak biasanya.

"Hey! Kamu harus jadi aku! Kamu harus cool gitu bisa nggak? geli tahu liat diriku rempong dan alay begitu" ujar Kris.

"Oh iya Duizzhang aku ngerti kok"

"Ya udah kamu keluar sana aku mau mandi dulu" tapi sebelum nunggu Chanyeol keluar, Kris langsung aja buka bajunya.

"KYAAA stop! Stop Hyung!" teriak Chanyeol. Baru aja Kris buka bajunya dan hendak pelorotin boxer yang dipakainya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kris.

"Kalau dibuka ntar itu… itu… 'milik'ku kelihatan sama Hyung" ujar Chanyeol. Kris langsung ngelihat ke bawah. Ke arah sesuatu yang masih terbungkus celana.

"Ya abis mau gimana lagi?"

"Hufh… ya udah deh. Tapi Hyung jangan kaget ya lihat 'ukuran'ku nanti"

"Siiip. Udah keluar sana!"

"Okay Hyung"

"Jangan lupa bersikap COOL!"

"Iya iya!" Chanyeol melangkah keluar dan kaget melihat semua member EXO berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi. Kayak yang nungguin mereka berdua gitu.

"Heh! Kalian ngagetin aku aja. Ngapain kalian di sini? Nguping, hah?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan gaya dan aksen yang benar-benar Chanyeol. Lupa kali ya kalau dia harus kalem kayak Kris.

"Hyung abis ngapain ama Chanyeol Hyung di dalem tadi eoh?" Tanya Sehun. Nih maknae satu emang kepo.

"Hah? Kenapa emangnya? Kalian gak nguping kan? kalian gak denger pembicaraan kami kan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Ya enggak lah Hyung. Ngapain juga nguping orang yang lagi sesuatu dalem WC. Ga banget dah" ujar D.O.

"Ya! Aku ama Kris, maksudku, aku sama si Chanyeol yang super ganteng itu tuh gak abis ngapa-ngapain! Kalian jangan mikir macem-macem deh!" bentaknya.

"Terus, ngapain dong?" ujar Kai kayak yang lagi ngeintrogasi aja.

"Tahu lah Chanyeol belum mandi. Jadi aku suruh dia mandi dulu. Gitu" jawab Chanyeol sekenanya.

"Terus Gege kenapa sempet lama berduaan sama Chanyeol Hyung di kamar mandi?" Tanya Tao pakai bahasa China. Chanyeol gak ngerti nih bocah ngomong apaan. *Gege itu dibaca 'Keukeu' okay readers? ._.

"Wo ai ni" malah itu jawaban Chanyeol. Abisnya bahasa China yang dia hapal Cuma segitu.

Semua orang membulatkan matanya kaget. Pasalnya dia ngomong gitu ke arah Tao.

"Itu buat Tao apa buat Chanyeol?" sindir Baekhyun. Semua member EXO mulai curiga antara KrisYeol ada apa-apanya. Pasalnya, sejak mereka ditemuin pingsan aja, di kamar mandi. Apa yang abis mereka lakuin di kamar mandi? Setau member EXO, Chanyeol bukan penakut kayak Tao yang kalau mandi harus melulu ditemenin. Mana abis KrisYeol sadarnya langsung ke kamar mandi lagi berdua selama beberapa menit. Jadi kesannya tuh kayak mau lanjutin kegiatan-entah-apa mereka yang sempat tertunda.

"Aish! Aku nggak ngerti Tao ngomong apa tadi. Aku ngedadak amnesia ama bahasa China nih, suwerrr! Kayaknya benturan tadi keras banget ya?!" jawab Chanyeol ngeles.

"Iya aku nanya kenapa Gege lama di kamar mandi sama Chanyeol Hyung?" Tanya Tao ulang pakai bahasa Korea.

"Itu karena aku marahin dia dulu. Baru deh dia mandi" jelas Chanyeol asal. Semua member ber-o-ria aja.

"Udah ah. Sekarang kita mau ngapain nih?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kan tadi kita mau rapat. Masa lupa? Tapi batal soalnya semua manajernya ngedadak ada urusan" jawab Luhan.

"Oh gitu. Ya udah aku mau tidur dulu ah mumpung gak ada kegiatan. Pai pai~" ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah semua member. Diapun menuju kamarnya.

"Eeeeh Hyung mau ke mana? Kamar Hyung di sana!" ujar Suho nunjuk ke arah pintu lain.

"Oh iya ya. Aku kan Kris Hyung, maksudku, aku kan Kris. bukan Chanyeol. Hehehe. Makasih ya Hyung, maksudku, Joonmyun, udah ngingetin aku" ujar Chanyeol dan diapun pergi ke kamar Kris buat tidur lagi.

"Kris Hyung aneh. Masa dia ngedadak rempong dan cerewet kayak emak-emak, coba?" ujar Kai. Yang lain ngangguk.

"Lebih tepatnya kayak Chanyeol" Baekhyun menimpali.

"Oh ya?" Tanya Kai.

"Chanyeol banget! Aku serasa ngelihat Chanyeol dalam diri Kris Hyung tadi" jawab Baekhyun.

"Wah parah tuh benturan. Bener-bener ini serius!" ujar Suho.

"Chanyeol juga tingkahnya aneh. Dia sama kayak Duizzhang tadi berlagak gak kenal ama dirinya sendiri" ujar D.O.

"Ho'oh. Kita harus bawa mereka ke Dokter" usul Chen dan dianggukin semua member. Tak lama, pintu kamar mandi kebuka. Nampilin sosok yang mereka tunggu juga. Yang ditunggu otomatis kaget lah.

"Oh. Hai. Kalian semua kenapa ada di sini?" Tanya Kris dengan coolnya.

"Yeol, kamu habis mandi?" Tanya Baekhyun basa-basi.

"Ya iyalah. Kenapa nanya kayak gitu?" balas Kris.

"Enggak. Nanya doang" jawab Baekhyun.

"Dasar gaje" ujar Kris sweatdrop. Padahal itu modus Baekhyun yang pengen mastiin bahwa aksen Chanyeol baik-baik aja.

"Oh iya rapatnya gimana?" lanjutnya.

"Batal. Soalnya manajernya ada urusan ngedadak gitu" jawab Tao.

"Tao, kenapa kamu jadi ngomong pakai bahasa Korea sama aku?" Tanya Kris ke Tao pakai bahasa China yang bener-bener gaya dan aksen Kris.

"Hyung udah jago bahasa China?!" kaget Tao tetap pakai bahasa Korea. Kris nutup mulutnya. Oh iya ya kan aku jadi Chanyeol yang gak bisa bahasa China.

"Eh rapatnya batal kan? Ya udah kalau gitu aku mau belajar dulu" ujar Kris ngalihin pembicaraan biar Tao gak berlarut-larut dalam keheranan yang mendalam.

"Belajar apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Bahasa Jepang lah" jawabnya.

"Sejak kapan kamu belajar bahasa Jepang?" Tanya Baekhyun heran. Oh iya ya tuh kan dia lupa lagi sedang dalam badan Chanyeol yang gak begitu tertarik ama bahasa asing.

"Gak ada salahnya kan. ya udah aku mau belajar dulu. Kalian juga sebaiknya bubar dan lakukanlah hal yang bermanfaat selagi kita ada waktu luang begini. Ngerti?"

"Etdah… gayanya udah kayak leader aja" komentar Baekhyun.

Kris berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Hyung, kamarmu di sana!" tunjuk Tao ke arah pintu lain.

"Oh. Iya aku lupa. Makasih Tao" ucap Kris sambil ngasih Tao senyuman.

"Eh tapi buku-bukunya ada di kamarku, maksudku kamar Kris. aku mau pinjam sama dia" lanjutnya. Diapun tetap berjalan menuju arah kamarnya.

"Tuh kan aneh. Masa Kris Hyung gak bisa bahasa China sedangkan Chanyeol Hyung jadi jago bahasa China. Mana tadi dia cool begitu. Bahasa Koreanya juga rada aneh aksennya. Kayak aksen Kris Hyung" komentar Sehun.

"Kris Gege banget" Tao menimpali.

"Aku serasa ngelihat diri Kris Gege dalam tubuh Chanyeol Hyung" lanjutnya.

"Itu kan kata-kata gua!" ujar Baekhyun sweatdrop.

"Eeeh ciyus Hyung aku juga ngerasa kayak gitu!" jawab Tao.

"Okay, kita ajak mereka ke Dokter setelah makan siang" Suho memutuskan

…

Bersambung

Lihat deh pin-yin/ kanji yang ada di posternya itu tulisannya 'pai pai ni de shou *baca: pai pai ni teu syoo' yang artinya 'Clap your hands *lagu 2NE1' perintah yang sesuai sama kelakuan Chanyeol yang punya julukan KING OF REACTION dan suka tepuk tangan sendiri kalau ketawa *apadah

Okay deh. Itu aja dari saya. Pai pai~ *gak pake 'ni de shou' ._.


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast: EXO**

**Pair: KrisYeol (Kris x Chanyeol)**

**Length: 2 of 3**

**Type: Boy x Boy**

**Genre: Full Comedy**

**Summary: Apa yang terjadi kalau jiwa Kris yang cool ketuker sama jiwa Chanyeol yang rempong? Chanyeol jadi cool? Kris jadi rempong? Gimana jadinya? Kayak gimana tanggapan member EXO yang laen? Gimana rasanya ketuker jiwa sama yang badannya sama-sama tinggi? *plakkk! Ga seru ah == **

**Note: Alur ff komedi ancur ini terinspirasi dari ff saya sebelumnya, pairingnya MinKyu + ChangMinho (Changmin x Kyuhyun, Changmin x Minho) yang berjudul 'Yang Terjadi Pada Kyuhyun dan Minho Adalah Hasil Perbuatan Changmin?!' *buset dah itu judul apa skripsi? Panjang amat ==a**

**WARNIIING! Dari part 1 ampe tamat ntar latarnya Cuma satu. APARTMENT EXO. Dan pronoun-nya gak konsisten alias campur antara aku-kamu dan gua-lu.**

**Ok let's check this easy ff out!**

…

"Chanyeol" Kris bangunin Chanyeol yang lagi ada di ranjang Kris.

"Hm? Apa Hyung…" dengan mata masih tertutup.

"Kamu jadi Kris sekarang. Katanya kamu gak akan lupa buat bersikap selayaknya aku. Kok kamu malah tidur? Harusnya kamu lakuin hal yang baik dan bermanfaat biar nggak malu-maluin aku sebagai Duizzhang"

"Tapi aku masih ngantuk Hyung…"

"Kagak ada tapi-tapian!"

"Hyung… jebal… sekali ini… aja. Hyung kan udah punya citra bagus di hadapan semua member termasuk aku. Tidur sesekali gak akan ngerusak begitu aja kan?" Chanyeol ngasih alasan.

"Iya juga. Oke deh. Sekali ini aja okay?"

"Okay Hyung. Eh, satu hal lagi Hyung"

"Apaan?"

"'Punya'mu ternyata Cuma lebih besar dikit daripada 'punya'ku. Hehehe"

"Ya! Kamu lihat?!"

"Iya aku ngintip tadi terus aku raba-raba. Hehehe"

"Hey, jangan sentuh barangku yang paling berharga dengan tangan kotormu!"

"Ya elahhh aku kan pegang pakai tanganmu Hyung"

"Oh iya ya."

"Tapi 'rambut'ku lebih lebat daripada 'rambut'mu. Hehehe."

"Ya! Jangan yadong gitu! Gua gak suka bahas yang begituan! Aish! Ya udahlah itu nggak penting. Gua ke sini ngambil buku bahasa Jepang. Nih gua dah ambil bukunya. Sekarang mau gua baca di kamar lu. Dan lu, jangan kelamaan tidurnya!"

"Iya iya Hyung…" dan Chanyeol kembali tertidur.

"Ya ampun gimana ini…? Dalam waktu sebulan aku harus bisa kembali ke tubuhku lagi. Soalnya kan bulan depan EXO-M udah harus balik ke China… argh… Oh My God… masa anak ini jadi leader EXO-M? Emang dia bisa? Aish…"

…

Xiumin yang notabene member yang udah tua, eh, paling tua maksudnya, nganter KrisYeol ke Dokter setelah mereka makan siang. Padahal Kris ama Chanyeol udah ngeyakinin semua member bahwa mereka berdua baik-baik aja. Tapi tetap aja semuanya pengen KrisYeol periksa otak. Pakai alatnya segala lagi. Tapi hasilnya gak lama langsung keluar dan ternyata otak mereka baik-baik aja. Semua member gak percaya. Ada yang ngira itu alat rumah sakit yang canggih udah rusak. Padahal memang KrisYeol otaknya nggak apa-apa. Ya jadilah kesepuluh member lainnya tenggelam dalam rasa keheranan yang mendalam.

"Aku mau ngajak Chanyeol pergi berdua. Kalian jangan ikut ya" ujar Chanyeol ke semua member yang lagi ngumpul di ruang tengah kecuali D.O yang lagi masak di dapur.

"Mau ke mana Hyung?" Tanya Sehun.

"Pokoknya mau pergi ke suatu tempat. Kalian baik-baik ya di sini. Pai pai~" ucap Kris yang mencoba jadi rempong seperti Chanyeol. Chanyeol nahan ketawa ngelihat itu. Merekapun lenyap dari hadapan semua member.

"Sebenarnya mereka mau ke mana sih? Bikin penasaran aja deh" ujar Sehun.

"Biasanya kalau KrisYeol pergi berdua keluar terus gak mau diganggu gugat berarti mereka mau nonton. Iya kan Tao?" ujar Baekhyun menatap Tao.

"Iya" jawab Tao.

"Tapi kenapa sih Kris Hyung gak pernah mau ajak kita buat nonton bareng?" Tanya Kai.

"Kalau soal itu aku gak tahu. Hanya KrisYeol dan Tuhan yang tahu" jawab Tao.

Nggak, kali ini Kris gak ngajak Chanyeol ke bioskop. Dia Cuma bawa Chanyeol ke tempat parkir gedung SM dan mereka tetap di mobil, nggak keluar. Kris mutusin buat parkir di lantai paling atas dan paling pojok supaya aman. Soalnya mereka mau ngomongin sesuatu. Ya, Kris sebenarnya ngajarin Chanyeol supaya Chanyeol tahu gimana dia harus berbuat selama dia ada di badan Kris. dia ngomong panjang lebar sampai-sampai Chanyeol ngantuk dengernya. Tapi setelah itu Chanyeol juga jelasin panjang lebar tentang gimana menjadi diri Chanyeol.

Setelah tutorial yang singkat selama satu jam itu merekapun balik ke dorm dan langsung meragain apa yang udah mereka pelajari. Buat Kris sih gampang. Tapi Chanyeol yang harus nahan ke-rempong-annya dan ke-cerewetan-nya, bener-bener ngerasa kesiksa. Susah banget, pikirnya.

"Kok bisa ya ada orang yang gak suka ngomong. Dasar makhluk abnormal. Ckckck" umpat Chanyeol tentang Kris. Gak jarang dia keceplosan keluar sifat aslinya dan begitu juga Kris yang kadang-kadang gak respon sama lawakan Baekhyun. Ingin jadi orang lain memang susah. Itulah kenapa ada pepatah 'be your self'. Karena perangai seseorang memang gak bisa dipaksa. Dan berikut ini adalah salahsatu keceplosan yang Kris lakukan.

Selama seminggu penuh KrisYeol jadi sering ngabisin waktu berdua. Itu karena hal-hal yang harus mereka bahas, gak ada abisnya. Bahkan selama kegiatan keartisan mereka seperti pas photoshoot, interview, fan sign, live performance sampai variety show. Semuanya gak lepas dari momen KrisYeol. Apalagi kalau semua member berdiri di stage kan posisi KrisYeol sebelahan paling pojok. Mereka jadi sering ngobrol. Sering bisik-bisikan. Sering ketawa bareng. Gitu deh. Otomatis banyak fanpicture yang nyorot dan motret momen-momen itu. Makin banyak lah foto KrisYeol momen yang kesebar di media. Lama-kelamaan ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam hati Chanyeol. Kayak sebuah perasaan yang beda gitu.

"Hyung, aku takut kalau aku suka sama Hyung" ungkap Chanyeol. Sekarang mereka lagi ada di kamar BaekYeol. Cuma mereka berdua. Duduk di atas ranjang kecil Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kamu takut? Memang kamu pikir suka sama aku itu salah?" Tanya Kris.

"Gak gitu sih. Tapi… apa Hyung ngerasain hal yang sama?" Chanyeol nanya balik. Kris Cuma diam aja. Dia malah memalingkan muka dan setelah itu bangkit. Dia tarik tangan Chanyeol sampai berdiri dan ngedorong badannya pelan.

"Keluar sana. Baekhyun dah mau balik ke sini" usirnya. Kris nyuruh supaya Chanyeol pergi ke kamar Kris.

"Okay deh" jawab Chanyeol lemes. Malu banget pertanyaan dia nggak dianggap.

Setelah Chanyeol pergi dan nutup pintu, Kris megangin dada kirinya. Deg-degan gimanaaa gitu. Kayaknya iya deh Kris juga ngerasain hal yang sama. Cuma dia masih gengsi buat ngakuin.

Tiba-tiba dia nyalain laptop Chanyeol. Mulai searching di google. Dia ngeklik 'KrisYeol fanfiction' dan yang langsung muncul paling atas adalah link bertuliskan 'fanfiction KrisYeol MPREG'. Ngelihat itu dia langsung buka tab baru terus searching lagi tentang MPREG. Betapa terkejutnya dia setelah baca definisi MPREG yang ada di salah satu blog YunJae shipper, secara detail. Dia langsung balik ke tab kiri dan masukin kata kunci 'KrisYeol MPREG'. Link yang langsung muncul paling atas adalah judul 'KrisYeol cutiepie'. Setelah diklik, barulah dia tahu bahwa itu ff dari asian fanfiction ada 30 chapter.

Niatnya sih Cuma mau baca chapter awal. Soalnya geli banget bacanya. Gimana gak geli? Chapter 1 KrisYeol udah mesra-mesraan. Mana dia pula yang ngajakin. Chapter 2 ngelakuin hubungan badan. Diceritain secara rinci pula. Chapter 3 Chanyeol udah mulai berbadan dua. Chapter ke sananya sampai tamat nyeritain masa kehamilan dan persalinan Chanyeol, terus pernikahan mereka, sampai mereka punya tiga anak dan sampai anak-anaknya jadi remaja. Kan? Akhirnya dia malah baca sampai tamat. Kris tamatin baca itu selama 3 hari berturut-turut di tengah kesibukannya. Mau itu di laptop, di komputer, di hp atau di tablet Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang sekamar, gak jarang ngeliatin dia baca itu. Otomatis Baekhyun juga jadi tahu lah apa yang Kris baca.

"Yeol, kamu suka sama Kris Hyung ya? Kamu baca ff KrisYeol sampai segitunya" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Eh? Nggak kok. Iseng aja. Hehehe" jawab Kris.

"Oh" balas Baekhyun singkat.

Selama tiga hari itu KrisYeol jadi jarang lagi deketan. Mungkin karena Chanyeol malu sama penolakan –gak langsung- Kris waktu itu. Kris nya sendiri canggung karena terus terbayang kisah mereka dalam ff. tapi gimanapun juga mereka gak bisa berlama-lama kayak gini. Mereka kan lagi terlibat dalam masalah besar. Otomatis harus segera diselesaikan.

Suatu hari pas hari ultah Chanyeol, Kris dengan gaya coolnya mulai deketin Chanyeol lagi. Dia ngasihin flashdisk ke Chanyeol.

"Buat apa Hyung?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baru aja beberapa hari mereka diem-dieman, sekalinya Kris datengin, langsung ngasih flashdisk. Kan jadi bingung dia.

"Lihat aja datanya. Ntar juga kamu tahu. Okay deh gua ke kamarmu dulu ya" pamit Kris.

"Apa hadiah ulang tahun aku dari Kris Hyung ada di sini ya?" gumam Chanyeol. Dia langsung nyalain laptop Kris terus ngelihat data yang ada di situ. Cuma ada satu data. Formatnya RTF (Rich Text Format). Format Microsoft word. Dia buka. Cuma ada satu baris link. Dia nyalain wi-fi laptopnya yang langsung kesambung sama wi-fi di apartment itu. Dia klik link itu dan langsung menampilkan judul 'KrisYeol cutiepie'. Ya, ternyata itu adalah link ff yang suka Kris baca di aff. Soalnya ff itu diprotect jadi Kris gak bisa copy-paste ke computer Chanyeol. Jadilah dia kasih linknya. Awalnya Chanyeol heran kenapa judulnya kayak gini? Tapi akhirnya dia baca juga.

Malam itu dia baca ff itu sampai subuh, langsung tamat sampai chapter 30. Wow. Awalnya dia jijik dan ngerasa mual bacanya. Apalagi pas dia baca bagian ini di chapter 1.

"_Yeollie~" Kris hugged him and kisses his neck. Chanyeol smiled and kissed him on the lips._

"Iyaks. Geli banget leher gua dicium-cium Duizzhang. Hiiiyyy." Komentar Chanyeol.

Dan bagian ini di chapter 2.

"_Yah~ faster." Chanyeol exhaled, blowing warm air on his boyfriend's chest. Kris, who was motivated by that small gesture, began moving in his boyfriend's hole in and out._

"KYAAA. Gak banget ini Duizzhang keluar-masukin 'barang'nya dalem lubang gua. Ish…" komentarnya. Dia sadar kalau sekarang celananya basah.

"_Yeah~ I was right. Chanyeol, You are pregnant." Chanyeol was in shock. He furrowed his brows and tilted his head._

"GUA JUGA SYOK! OHMAIGAT! AMIT-AMIT JABANG BAYI." Badan Chanyeol menggeliat-geliat gitu saking gelinya. Dah gitu dia usap-usap perut bagian bawahnya dan mengatakan lagi "Amit-amit"

Dan bagian ini di chapter 4.

"_Chanyeol, you're 18th weeks pregnant. You can't wear your normal jeans anymore. We'll have to go shop for some maternity ones." Kris said, trying not too snicker at his boyfriend._

"Gak bisa aku bayangin kalau ini jeans gak muat gara-gara perutku yang membesar. Susah bayanginnya ahhh." Komentarnya. Karena dia susah bayangin, dia bangkit dari kursi komputer dan jalan ke arah lemari buat ngambil sweater tebal Kris. dia Jejalkan sweater itu ke dalem bajunya tepatnya bagian perut bawah. Biar bisa bayangin kalau dia 'isi' kayak gimana. Mumpung Luhan lagi nyenyak tidur, jadi tindakan memalukan ini gak bakal ada yang liat. Dia jalan ke arah cermin terus ngaca. Dia kaget banget lah.

"Kok jadi Duizzhang yang bunting?" dia garuk-garuk kepalanya. Lagi lagi dia lupa kalau dia lagi dalem badan Kris! ya… setelah itu dia baca lagi lanjutan ffnya.

Chapter 5.

"_In this 6__th__ months pregnant, You act very motherly, Yeol. I don't know exactly how to explain it. You're just very, very, very motherly. You have this new of talking, and you're… sweeter and more talkative." Kris shrugged, as he put the toiletries in the cart. Chanyeol, who was still in deep confusion, smiled._

"Kyahahaha. Gua? Keibuan? Gak banget! Bawel sih iya, tapi keibuan?" Chanyeol geli sekaligus ngakak. Untung aja Luhan gak kebangunin ama ketawanya yang membahana. Jujur aja, penulis juga gak bisa bayangin Chanyeol keibuan ==

Dan bagian ini di chapter 7.

_Just the other day, the couple announced the pregnancy to the groups, and both were completely delighted. Although, it seemed Baekhyun wasn't amused. He seemed a little brash, as everyone kept egging him on to touch Chanyeol's stomach, which he didn't do. Chanyeol could sense this, as he wanted to talk to Baekhyun, but Baekhyun simply insisted, "You shouldn't be talking to me. You have a boyfriend and a daughter on the way. Don't let me get in the way of you guy's life." From debut, Baekhyun seemed to be attached to Chanyeol. He probably was the first out the group to notice the pregnancy, hence he would see Chanyeol's midsection growing, and even caught him in the corner rubbing his stomach softly during recording sessions. _

"Untung aja Cuma ff. Baekhyun gak bakal beneran marah sama gua gara-gara cemburu ama Duizzhang. Hufh…" Komentarnya.

Tapi chapter ke sananya dia mulai terbiasa.

"Apa maksud Kris Hyung kasih ini ff sama aku? Apa dia suka sama aku?" gumamnya. Dia langsung masuk ke kamar BaekYeol dan dapetin Kris lagi mantengin komputer Baekhyun.

"Hyung lagi searching apaan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Biasa… berita tentang dunia" jawabnya dingin.

"Oh" balas Chanyeol.

"Hyung, aku udah baca sampai tamat semalam" aku Chanyeol.

"What?! Serius lo?" kaget Kris natap Chanyeol. Yang ditatap Cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Kenapa Hyung ngasih itu sama aku? Apa itu hadiah ulang tahun buat aku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya. Selamat ulang tahun ya Park Chanyeol" ucap Kris.

"Ya. Makasih Hyung atas ucapannya. Tapi apa Hyung lupa sesuatu bahwa aku gak jago bahasa Inggris?" ujar Chanyeol. Kris nepok jidatnya.

"Maaf… gua lupa. Tapi lu ngerti kan ama ceritanya?" Tanya Kris. Chanyeol ngangguk.

"Banyak kata yang gak aku tahu terjemahnya. Vocab-ku kurang. Tapi aku bisa nangkep garis besar ceritanya. Gini-gini juga aku gak bego-bego amat kok ama bahasa Inggris." Jelas Chanyeol.

"Oh. Syukurlah."

"Tapi kenapa harus itu hadiahnya? Apa Hyung suka sama aku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Kayaknya iya deh aku suka sama kamu" akhirnya Kris langsung jawab tanpa pikir panjang. Meskipun masih ada kata 'kayaknya' yang berarti dia masih ragu. Ya… seenggaknya dia udah jawab. Dia langsung berdiri terus narik tangan Chanyeol kasar.

"Aw! Sakit Hyung! Hyung mau ngapain?"

Kris narik Chanyeol terus dia dorong badan Chanyeol sampai jatuh di atas ranjang. Kris berniat ngelakuin apa yang dia lakuin di ff KrisYeol cutipie chapter 2. Awalnya dia ngerasa geli –lagi- karena kalau ada yang ngelihat mereka, otomatis nanti orang ngiranya Kris jadi ukenya. Tapi masa bodohlah. Yang penting sekarang yang ada dalam badan Kris adalah Chanyeol. Dan Kris mulai nempelin bibirnya ke bibir Chanyeol. Ciuman itu turun ke leher. Kan? Aneh keliatannya jadi Kris ukenya kalau secara kasat mata ==

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun masuk kamar dan kaget ngelihat Kris jadi uke begitu.

"Omo!" teriaknya sambil buletin matanya yang sipit. Dia langsung lari keluar dan berniat ceritain ke member lain. Dan memang iya, dia blak-blakan certain secara detail dan sukses bikin semuanya kaget.

KrisYeol langsung berhentiin kegiatan mereka.

"Aish. Memalukan" ujar Kris.

"Kayaknya kita harus nahan sampai kita balik lagi ke badan semula. Jadi Baekhyun gak mikir kalau Hyung jadi ukenya" ujar Chanyeol.

"Aish. Apa kata dunia kalau sang Duizzhang Kris jadi uke?" Kris ngedumel lagi kayak biasa.

"Kita memang gak bisa terlalu lama pura-pura kayak gini. Kita harus segera kembali ke semula" balas Chanyeol.

"Tapi kan kita gak tahu caranya" ujar Kris.

…

Chanyeol yang lagi duduk di balkon, udah siap sama sebotol vodka di meja kecil di sebelah kursi yang dia dudukin. Dan rokok rasa stroberi di bibirnya. Dia juga mulai nyalain api pakai korek gas di tangan kanannya. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi, seseorang ngerebut rokok itu.

"Hyung!" protes Chanyeol.

"Kris nggak ngerokok" balas Kris dingin.

"Tapi yang mau ngerokok kan aku! Bukan Hyung!"

"Tetep aja… Park Chanyeol, kalau kamu yang ngerokok, ntar aku yang ketagihan"

Chanyeol manyunin bibirnya.

"Ini lagi. Apaan? Kamu mau minum Vodka juga? Parah" Kris ngambil botol kaca itu dan geleng-geleng kepala lihatnya. Chanyeol langsung ngerebut botol itu.

"Biarin! Kadar alkoholnya Cuma 40%. Anggep aja kalau ini Cuma buat obat tidur aku"

"'Cuma', lu bilang?"

"Hyung~ jebal~ aku susah tidur akhir-akhir ini~" rengek Chanyeol manja. Dia narik-narik t-shirt yang Kris pakai.

"Okay okay! But no smoking, get it?"

Chanyeol balas dengan anggukan mantap.

"Satu lagi. Abis minum ini lu langsung ke kamar ya. Gua gak mau lu ketiduran di sini. Ntar gak ada yang mau mindahin"

"Iya Hyung aku ngerti"

…

Suatu sore Kris maen game online di komputer Baekhyun. Dia bener-bener menghayati perannya sebagai Chanyeol. Meskipun diem-diem dia suka buka situs yang berwawasan luas dan suka belajar bahasa Jepang.

"Yeol, ada Yura Noona tuh" ujar Baekhyun yang baru masuk ke dalem kamar Cuma sekedar ngabarin itu.

Kris noleh.

"Oh ya? Oke gua ke sana sekarang" Kris langsung matiin komputernya dan pergi ke ruang tamu.

Di ruang tamu dia lihat Yura lagi asyik diajak ngobrol sama semua member EXO. Termasuk, Chanyeol ada di sana.

"Hai Noona" sapa Kris. Yang disapa langsung noleh dan ngehampirin Kris dengan senyuman lebar di bibirnya. Dia meluk Kris eraaattt banget.

"Aaa~ Yeollie~ Noona kangen banget sama kamu. Udah lama kita nggak ketemu. Apa kabar adikku sayang, hm?" ujar Yura. Chanyeol yang ngelihat itu Cuma senyum miris. Dia pengen meluk Noonanya tapi pasti ntar langsung ditabok. Ya iyalah. Emang mau Yura dipeluk ama Kris? ==

Udah gitu Yura langsung ciumin dua pipi Kris bergantian dan diulang-ulang sebanyak tujuh kali! Buseeettt. Kebayang gak reaksi KrisYeol kayak gimana? Semua member EXO pada ngiri lihat salah satu membernya diciumin sama cewek kece. Tapi toh itu kan Noonanya.

Muka Kris langsung merah mateng. Ya iyalah. Secara gitu yang pernah lakuin itu sama dia selama ini kalau gak Mamanya ya neneknya atau bibinya atau guru TK-nya. Tapi pernah sih sama mantan pacarnya. Tapi Yura? Dia kan orang laen. Dan udah lama Kris nggak diperlakukan kayak gitu.

"Yeollie kenapa muka kamu merah banget? Apa kamu sakit?" Yura megang jidat Kris pakai punggung tangan kanannya. Makin merahlah mukanya. Dia langsung ngambil satu langkah ke belakang buat ngehindar.

"Nggak kok Noona. Aku baik-baik aja. Hehehe. Noona nggak kerja?" Tanya Kris ngalihin pembicaraan.

"Nggak. Lagi libur" jawab Yura.

"Oh" tanggep Kris singkat.

"Ya udah Noona pulang dulu ya~ pai pai~" ujarnya pakai gaya Chanyeol banget. Dia cubit dua pipi Kris keraaasss banget saking gemasnya.

"AAA! Sakit Noona…" keluh Kris. Dia usap-usap dua pipinya yang lebih merah daripada warna mukanya yang belum kunjung padam.

"Hehehe. Makan yang banyak ya biar kamu gendut lagi kayak dulu. Annyeong~" ucap Yura, lambai-lambai-in tangannya ke semua member dan dibalas hangat sama semuanya.

"Annyeong Noona…" jawab semuanya.

"Oh iya Hyung, ini dari Yura Noona tadi. Katanya ini buat kita semua" ujar D.O nunjukin dua kotak gede yang isinya macem-macem kue kering buatan tangan Yura sendiri.

"Makasih Noona" gumamnya.

…

Bersambung


	3. Chapter 3

**Cast: EXO**

**Pair: KrisYeol (Kris x Chanyeol)**

**Length: 3 of 3**

**Type: Boy x Boy**

**Genre: Full Comedy**

**Summary: Apa yang terjadi kalau jiwa Kris yang cool ketuker sama jiwa Chanyeol yang rempong? Chanyeol jadi cool? Kris jadi rempong? Gimana jadinya? Kayak gimana tanggapan member EXO yang laen? Gimana rasanya ketuker jiwa sama yang badannya sama-sama tinggi? *plakkk! Ga seru ah == **

**Note: Alur ff komedi ancur ini terinspirasi dari ff saya sebelumnya, pairingnya MinKyu + ChangMinho (Changmin x Kyuhyun, Changmin x Minho) yang berjudul 'Yang Terjadi Pada Kyuhyun dan Minho Adalah Hasil Perbuatan Changmin?!' *buset dah itu judul apa skripsi? Panjang amat ==a**

**WARNIIING! Dari part 1 ampe tamat ntar latarnya Cuma satu. APARTMENT EXO. Dan pronoun-nya gak konsisten alias campur antara aku-kamu dan gua-lu.**

**Ok let's check this easy ff out!**

…

Suatu malam semua member dan manajer lagi di home theater nonton video live performance mereka tadi siang yang disambung dengan SNSD terus Dong Bang Shin Ki, Two-X, B.A.P dan Rania. Mereka kan punya rekamannya, jadi gak mesti nunggu minggu depan baru disiarin di TV. Ya, semua member di sana kecuali Kris.

"Mana Chanyeol?" Tanya Chanyeol ke Baekhyun.

"Katanya beli album CN Blue di toko buku deket gedung SM" jawab Baekhyun sambil matanya gak lepas liatin layar yang lagi nampilin aksi dance sensual Rania yang menggairahkan menurut Baekhyun. Maklum, nih orang lagi serius sama gebetannya di girlband itu *siapa?

Chanyeol langsung bangkit dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Gak ada yang peduli. Semuanya lagi pada serius *poor Chanyeol

Ternyata di luar hujan deras. Gak kedengeran ke home theater soalnya ruangan itu kedap suara kayak studio rekaman dan studio band.

Ini udah malem dan Kris belum pulang juga dari tadi. Chanyeol jadi khawatir. Dia mulai pasang masker dan topinya terus jalan ke luar sambil pakai payung. Ya, cukup jalan aja. Gedung SM sama toko buku itu gak jauh. Cuma beberapa blok dari apartmentnya.

Dia lihat cowok tinggi dengan masker dan topi lagi berdiri di depan toko buku. Dilihatnya cowok itu nenteng kantong pelastik yang diyakininya isinya adalah album CN Blue. Langsung aja Chanyeol hampirin orang itu karena menurut dia itu pasti Kris.

"Hyung, ini aku" ujar Chanyeol pas udah nyampe depan Kris. Kris kenal suara itu. Ya iyalah. Suara dia sendiri ==

"Oh. Yeol. Makasih udah mau jemput. Hujannya dari tadi gak mau berhenti. Lama banget. Malah makin deras" jelas Kris.

"Hyung gak berani hujan-hujanan? Payah"

"Napa? Masalah buat loe? Jemput sih jemput aja. Kagak usah ngomong gitu juga kali" sewot Kris.

"Mana payung buat gua?" Tanya Kris.

"Aku lupa gak bawa lagi" jawab Chanyeol.

"What?! Terus gimana dong?" bingung Kris.

"Ya kita payungan berdua" jawab Chanyeol lagi.

"Hah? Idiiih cucok banget dua cowok kece payungan berdua" komentar Kris. Chanyeol jadi kesinggung.

"Ya elah Hyung. Gak akan ada yang tahu juga kali kalau kita ini KrisYeol"

"Iya tapi kita dua cowok dan banyak orang di sini ntar kita dilihatin"

"Ya udah" Chanyeol yang kesal malah ninggalin Kris.

"Ya! Tunggu! Lu tuh niat jemput gak sih?!" protes Kris sambil lari nyusul Chanyeol yang terus aja jalan sambil ngambek.

…

Besok paginya. D.O bawain nampan berisi bubur dan susu ke kamar BaekYeol.

"Ini Hyung. Makan dulu" ujar D.O pas ngasihin nampan itu ke tangan Kris yang terbaring lemah terus terduduk di ranjang Chanyeol.

"Makasih D.O" ucap Kris dengan suara aneh karena hidungnya mampet.

"Ya. Cepet sembuh ya" ucap D.O terus langsung keluar dari kamar.

Ya, Kris sakit.

"Sini Yeol biar aku suapin" tawar Baekhyun.

"Okay"

Dan akhirnya Kris disuapin Baekhyun.

"Biar gua yang suapin" ujar seseorang yang baru datang ke kamar itu.

"Oh. Duizzhang. Kebetulan aku mau mandi dulu. Ya udah. Nih" Baekhyun kasihin mangkok bubur itu ke tangan Chanyeol terus dia pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah itu Kris disuapin sama Chanyeol.

"Maaf Hyung" ucap Chanyeol.

"Gak dimaafin" jawabnya.

"Lho. Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol. Dia berhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya nyuapin Kris.

"Gara-gara lu, gua jadi sakit. Lu pikir sakit tuh enak?"

"Terus aku harus ngapain? Aku kan udah minta maaf. Hyung gak maafin aku juga keadaan gak bakal berubah. Semua udah terjadi"

"Nah itu dia. Kalau gua maafin lu juga keadaan gak bakal berubah. Semua udah terjadi"

Chanyeol malah nyodorin lagi sesendok bubur ke mulut Kris. Kris buka mulutnya terus Chanyeol dengan kesal langsung menjejalkan paksa ke dalam mulut Kris.

"Uhuk uhuk!" bikin Kris terbatuk-batuk karena keselek.

"Rasain!" ujar Chanyeol setelah nyimpen mangkok itu di atas nakas. Kris langsung ngambil segelas susu yang udah disediain terus diminum beberapa teguk.

"Lu gila?! Lu pengen gua mati keselek bubur? Aish! Sungguh cara mati yang tidak keren" protesnya. Chanyeol hendak pergi tapi Kris langsung nendang pantatnya keras banget.

"KYAAA!" teriak Chanyeol yang hampir tersungkur ke lantai.

"Rasain! Hahaha" Kris ketawa terpingkal-pingkal. Bukan gaya Kris banget. Chanyeol ngusap-ngusap pantatnya.

PLETAKKK

"AAAUW!"

Dia jitak kepala Kris sekuat tenaga dan langsung ngambil langkah seribu sebalum Kris ngebales lagi.

"Dasar member kurang ajar! Aish!" Kris ngelempar bantal ke arah Chanyeol tapi gak kena karena anak itu udah ngilang duluan di balik pintu.

…

Suatu hari.

"Kris Gege… aku mau cerita" ungkap Tao. Sekarang dia dan Chanyeol ada di kamar KrisHan.

"Ya. Mau cerita apa?" sahut Chanyeol. Mereka Cuma duduk di atas kursi. Gak ada kerjaan.

"Jadi gini…" dan bla bla bla Tao curhat tentang salah satu fansnya yang nyebelin secara panjang lebar. Chanyeol sampai ngantuk dengernya. Tao curhat sambil makan cemilan Kris berupa keripik kentang, kue chocochip dan kacang goreng masing-masing dalam 3 toples yang berbeda. Dan tiga toples itu isinya langsung abis semua lenyap ke dalam perut Tao. Makanya kapan-kapan anak ini kalau mau curhat gak boleh ada makanan di depan dia. Ntar habis semua.

Sebenarnya dari tadi Tao curhat gak didengar lho. Tao mana tahu kalau Chanyeol gak ngedengerin dia? Orang Tao nyeritanya sambil nunduk.

"Nah Gege kan selalu bisa ngasih saran bagus buat aku. Jadi menurut Gege apa yang harus aku lakuin?" Tanya Tao tapi gak ada jawaban. Dia akhirnya angkat mukanya ngeliat Chanyeol dan kaget.

"Ya! Gege apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Tao yang ngelihat Chanyeol lagi asyik ngorek-ngorek lobang idungnya pakai telunjuk kirinya.

"Ngupil" jawab Chanyeol apa adanya. Abisnya dia bête sih. Jadilah ngupil pelariannya.

"Ya! Gege jorok!" teriak Tao seraya mukul punggung Chanyeol pakai boneka Ace. Chanyeol keluarin jarinya itu dari dalam lobang idung dan merhatiin upil yang nempel di ujung jarinya.

"Upilnya sama kayak punya aku" gumam Chanyeol pelan gak kedengaran jelas sama Tao.

"Ya! Jorok! Jorok! Jorok!" Tao terus-terusan pukulin boneka kambing, eh, boneka alpaca yang gak bersalah itu ke punggung Chanyeol.

"Berhenti deh Tao" perintah Chanyeol. Tapi Tao gak nurutin perintahnya. Akhirnya dia sodori upilnya di depan mukanya Tao.

"KYAAA Gege apa-apaan?!" Tao langsung ngacir keluar karena Chanyeol mengejarnya. Tao masuk ke kamar BaekYeol dan langsung sembunyi di balik tubuh Kris.

"Chanyeol Hyung tolong aku…" ujar Tao ketakutan.

"Kamu kenapa Tao?" heran Kris.

"Gak tahu kenapa itu Kris Gege nakut-nakutin aku pakai upilnya. Masa dia mau tempelin upilnya di baju aku? Masa tingkah Duizzhang kayak gitu?" jelas Tao panjang. Kris kaget lah dengernya.

"Aish sialan anak itu. Argh…" Kris langsung nampar-namparin pipinya sendiri kayak orang putus asa.

"Lho Chanyeol Hyung, dirimu kenapa nampar muka sendiri?" heran Tao.

BRAKKK

"Huang Zi Tao~ aku di sini untukmu~" ucap Chanyeol dengan intonasi mengerikan.

"HUAAA…!" teriak Tao. Dia langsung meluk Kris dari belakang.

"Duizzhang apa yang kau lakukan hah?!" bentak Kris ke Chanyeol.

"Tadi Tao curhat sama aku. Aku mau ngasih saran sekarang" jawab Chanyeol.

"Bohong! Gege cuci tangan dulu sana!" perintah Tao yang masih meluk Kris.

"Udah kaleee dari tadi. Tuh" dia tunjukin dua tangannya yang udah kinclong pakai sabun colek. Tao langsung lepasin pelukannya terus hampirin Chanyeol. Mata KrisYeol bertemu. Kris ngasih ancaman mematikan pakai tatapannya supaya Chanyeol ingat apa yang harus dia lakuin. Chanyeol langsung nelen ludah.

"Nih makhluk minta dilempar sendal ya. Pergi gak?!" bentak Kris. dia langsung ngangkat kaki Tao dan ngambil sandal berkepala panda yang dipakainya.

"Aaah!" teriak Tao yang udah tersungkur gara-gara perbuatan Kris barusan.

"Kabuuurrr!" teriak Chanyeol terus ngilang dibalik pintu.

"Hyung, balikin sendal gua!" ujar Tao seraya ngerebut propertinya dari tangan Kris.

…

Chanyeol lagi asyik masak nasi goreng karena dia mulai lapar *gak kok, gak ada snikers ._.

"Park Chanyeol. You shall die. No no no, I mean, you're gonna DIE!" ujar sebuah suara menyeramkan dari arah belakang Chanyeol. Dia noleh dan spontan membulatkan kedua matanya ngelihat Kris berdiri di ambang pintu sambil ngacungin pemukul kasur kapuk padahal di apartment itu semuanya pakai kasur pegas dan kasur air ==. Matanya udah tajam kayak elang. Lumayan Chanyeol aman, mereka agak berjauhan.

"Ya! Hyung mau apa pakai pemukul kasur itu?!" teriak Chanyeol.

"Kesabaranku udah habis! Park Chanyeol… rasakan ini! CHIAAATTT…!" Kris udah pasang pose jadi tukang pukul *?* di olahraga baseball. Maklum, Kris tuh atlet basketball *?* sementara Chanyeol atlet volleyball *terus? :3

"KYAAA!" teriak Chanyeol. Dia langsung lari.

"Mau ke mana kamu hah?!" Kris ngejar Chanyeol dan sialnya kecepatan Kris lebih cepat daripada Chanyeol meskipun Kris lagi ada dalam badan Chanyeol yang montok dan lagi isi, maksudnya, agak berisi.

Chanyeol hampir ketangkap karena mereka udah dekat banget. Tiba-tiba Kris napakin kakinya di atas minyak tanah, eh, minyak goreng maksudnya yang berceceran di atas lantai dapur. Maklum lah Chanyeol gak bisa masak jadi seisi dapur langsung ancur dibuatnya. Karenanya, Kris kepleset.

"HUAAA!" teriak mereka berbarengan. Kris gak bisa jaga keseimbangan badannya jadi dia tumbang menimpa Chanyeol.

DUAKKK

Jidat Chanyeol membentur pinggir kitchen set dan…

BRUKKK

Diapun ambruk dan tergeletak di lantai tak sadarkan diri.

DUAKKK

Disusul dengan Kris yang kepalanya langsung ngebentur ke lantai. Keraaas… banget sampai-sampai dia juga pingsan. Alhasil, dapur yang udah hancur itu makin lengkap dengan bau gosong yang dihasilkan nasi goreng buatan Chanyeol. Asapnya ngumpul di seisi dapur. KrisYeol yang pingsan jadi kelihatan kayak korban kebakaran yang tak terselamatkan. Naas. Ckckck.

…

Kayak déjà vu, Chanyeol buka matanya perlahan. Rasanya bagian belakang kepalanya sakit banget. Padahal yang kebentur kan jidatnya. Objek yang paling pertama dia lihat adalah semua member EXO-K.

"EXO-M! Chanyeol Hyung udah sadar!" teriak Sehun ribut. Semua member EXO-M lagi nungguin Kris di ranjangnya dan langsung berjalan ke arah Chanyeol karena panggilan sang maknae. Tuh kan? déjà vu banget.

Chanyeol langsung terduduk. Dilihatnya dia lagi ada di kamar KrisHan dan dia ada di ranjang kecil Luhan.

"Ngh… Joonmyun… apa yang terjadi…?" ujar Chanyeol lemas.

"Buset dah. Apa lu bilang? Joonmyun?! Gua ini Hyung-mu Park Chanyeol! Sopan dikit napa?!" marah Suho. Eh? Chanyeol jadi ngerasa aneh. Dia perhatiin tangannya. Gak ada gelang dan cincin sama sekali. Dia raba wajahnya. Bibir seksi, empuk dan kenyal. Ketika terpikir sesuatu, dia langsung membelalakkan matanya dan ngambil langkah seribu ke depan cermin. Setelah berdiri tegak di depan benda yang memantulkan seluruh lekuk tubuhnya itu…

VOILAAA!

"KYAAA GUA BALIK LAGI KE BODY SEKSI GUA SEMULAAA! YEAAAYYY!" teriak Chanyeol girang. Dia tepuk-tepuk tangannya sambil jingkrak-jingkrak. Dia memang member paling ribut se-EXO entah se-SM Entertainment. Jadi aja bikin Kris bangun.

"Hey! Duizzhang udah sadar juga!" teriak Chen. Semuanya hampirin Kris. begitupun Chanyeol. Dia langsung narik tangan Kris dan ngebawa dia ke depan cermin. Mereka udah berdiri berdampingan di hadapan cermin.

"Lihat Hyung! Kita udah balik lagi! Hahaha…!" tawa Chanyeol. Kris membulatkan matanya dan setelah itu dia tersenyum lebaaarrr banget sampai nampilin deretan giginya, kegirangan.

"GUA JADI GANTENG LAGIII YEAAAYYY!" teriak Kris langsung meluk Chanyeol sambil jingkrak-jingkrak. Merekapun berjingkrak-jingkrak berdua. Tapi ketika sadar sesuatu, Chanyeol langsung berhenti dan ngelepasin pelukan itu.

"Apa tadi Hyung bilang? Ganteng lagi? Maksudnya, aku jelek, gitu, hah?!" marah Chanyeol melototin Kris.

"Eh, nggak kok bukan gitu, maksudnya… gua ganteng, lu tampan! Hehehe" jawab Kris ngeles.

"Eh ciyus? Apa bedanya coba?" ujar Chanyeol yang sweatdrop.

"Mereka kenapa sih? Kok jadi gila mulu setiap sadar dari pingsan?" Tanya Luhan.

"Gak tahu tuh. Makanya mulai sekarang kita harus ngejaga mereka secara ketat biar hal yang tak diinginkan gak terjadi lagi" ujar Lay.

"Betul! Kalau mereka yang pingsan, kan kita yang repot! Mana suka terjadi pas manajer-manajer lagi pada gak ada pula. Hufh" ujar D.O.

"Terus ngangkat badan mereka tuh susah! Berat banget sampai-sampai kita harus kerja bakti dan gotong royong buat ngangkatnya. Apalagi si Chanyeol. Berat badannya udah kayak gajah bengkak gitu. Aish" ujar Baekhyun.

"Tapi mereka so sweet ya. Waktu itu pingsan berdua di kamar mandi. Terus tadi pingsan bareng lagi di dapur. Setelah itu mereka selalu jadi gila berdua. Gua jadi iri…" ujar Suho natap Lay. Yang ditatap langsung nyubit paha Suho.

"Auw! Sakit, Lay~" ujar Suho dengan nada manja.

"Shhhttt!" Lay menyuruh Suho buat diam. Dasar seme diam-diam menghanyutkan, pikirnya.

"Semuanya, berkat terbenturnya kepala gua tadi sekarang bahasa Cina gua lancar lagi" ujar Kris tiba-tiba yang tahu-tahu udah ada di hadapan mereka semua.

"Aku juga aksen bahasa Koreanya udah bagus lagi. Hahaha…" ujar Chanyeol yang setia nempel sama Kris.

Seterusnya, Chanyeol bisa mengekspresikan diri sebebas-bebasnya dengan segala kerempongan dan kecerewetannya. Begitupun Kris yang bisa kembali berkalem-kalem ria se-cool-cool-nya sebagai seorang leader yang pendiam.

…

TAMAT

Yeaaayyy akhirnya tamat juga. Adakah yang ingin ff krisyeol lagi? Kalo mau, genrenya apa dan orang ketiganya siapa? Tapi sebelum jawab, review dulu okay? :*


End file.
